Sois heureuse
by Zouuz
Summary: Hermione part en France pour oublier Ron et y retrouver son amie d'enfance. Mais un amour perdu ne signifie-t'il pas au moins un de retrouvé ? One-Shot simple, romantique.


_**Voillla, je poste un truc que j'ai écrit vite fait ce soir, comme ça. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**_

_**Zouuz **_

JUILLET

Hermione.

C'était étrange, comme moment. Il m'a pris les mains, m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

Avant de me dire qu'il m'avait trompée avec cette idiote.

Non mais sérieusement Déjà, quand on annonce quelque chose comme ça, on ne prend pas cet air tout enamouré, avec un stupide sourire gêné. Et ensuite, pourquoi cette glousseuse de Lavande ?

Je n'étais pas assez bien, moi ? Combien de fois m'a-t'il dit que je n'étais pas comme les autres, que j'étais la plus spéciale à ses yeux, la plus importante ? Qu'il m'aimerait jusqu'à sa mort, et qu'on se marierait quand j'aurais fini mes études de médicomagie ?

Et puis.. Je lui ai tout donné moi. Ma confiance, mon amitié, mon amour, ma virginité. Il a tout pris et n'a rien laissé.

Aujourd'hui, Hermione Granger s'est réfugiée sous sa carapace, et n'est pas prête d'en sortir.

Oui, Ronald Weasley est bel et bien un idiot.

Paris, 4 juillet, 15h08.

L'avion d'Hermione venait d'atterrir Elle avait choisi la France, pour s'échapper du monde sorcier, pour s'éloigner de Ron, et du regard empli de pitié d'Harry.

Et aussi pour retrouver Alice, sa meilleure amie d'enfance avec laquelle elle n'avait jamais arrêter de correspondre, lui racontant toute sa vie dans les moindres détails. Ce qui voulait dire que la française savait à propos de ses pouvoirs, de Poudlard, de la guerre, de ses amis..

Hermione récupéra ses bagages en sautillant sur place. Enfin arrivée..

Sa robe de coton brune lui collait au dos et ses pieds avaient gonflés dans ses ballerines. La chaleur parisienne de ce mois de Juillet contrastait violemment avec la pluie londonienne.

Slalomant entre les passants, la jeune femme cherchait la tête blonde tant attendue.

- Hermioooooooooooooooooooooooooooooone!, scanda une voix.

La dénommée se retourna, tout sourire. Elle se jeta dans les bras d'Alice, déjà toute bronzée, et la couvrit de bisous.

Alice arborait un sourire éclatant sortit tout droit d'une pub de dentifrice, un short en jean et un large T-Shirt gris. Elle était perchée sur des échasses beiges et un chapeau trônait sur sa chevelure blonde ondulée.

- Tu m'as manquée.., murmura la blonde en souriant.

- Toi aussi! Je t'en supplie, dit moi qu'on va faire tellement de choses que je n'aurait pas le temps de penser à Ron!

- On va faire tellement de choses que tu n'auras pas le temps de penser à Ron!

Hermione rit, empoigna sa valise et partit en direction de la sortie, bras dessus bras dessous avec son amie.

- Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure!, rigola Alice en refermant la porte de l'appartement derrière elle.

Hermione fit un rapide état des lieux, tout sourire. La pièce de séjour était lumineuse et comportait un canapé, un fauteuil, une grande table.. Elle était séparée par un bar de la cuisine, plutôt grande elle aussi.

Il y avait une chambre et un petit bureau, où Alice avait mis un clic-clac pour son amie, et une salle de bain rejoignant des toilettes.

- Mais c'est super ici.., dit Hermione, impressionnée par tant de luxe pour un appartement d'étudiante.

- Boarf, tu sais comment est mon père.. Toujours peur que je manque d'espace, et puis il a les moyens.., grimaça la jeune blonde.

Hermione lui sourit tristement. Il était vrai que son amie n'avait pas eu une enfance géniale. Une mère partie refaire sa vie quand elle avait 7 ans, ne donna aucunes nouvelles, et un père plongé dans son travail pour oublier.. Alice avait été élevée par une nounou, avec qui elle était depuis en contact. A 19, Alice n'avait jamais réellement eu de figure parentale, mis à part une femme de 60 ans maintenant qui n'avait aucun liens de parenté avec elle.

- Alors.., commença Hermione. Qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?!

D'un commun accord, elles décidèrent d'aller se baigner chez un des amis de la blonde qui avait une piscine, puis de sortir le soir, en pub ou en boite.

La jeune brune revêtit un maillot de bain deux pièces noir, en forme bandeau, et son amie un vert emeraude une pièce, très décolleté dans le dos.

Tout en passant des robes légères par dessus et en enfilant leurs tongs, elle parlaient de tout et de rien, comme le font deux amies quand elles se retrouvent.

- Salut! Moi c'est Thomas, Alice m'a beaucoup parlé de toi! Elle me rabâche les oreilles avec ton arrivée depuis 2 semaines..

Hermione rit, et fit volontiers la bise au jeune brun, déjà en maillot de bain.

- Enchantée, je rabâche moi-même les oreilles de mes amis depuis 2 semaines!

Thomas rigola, et enchaîna la conversation pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les transats. C'était un beau garçon, musclé, avec un sourire à tomber à la renverse, mais Hermione lui trouva trop de similitudes avec Ron pour s'y intéresser plus que ça. Enfin trop.. Deux: Les yeux bleus, et les taches de rousseurs. Mais c'était déjà trop.

- Tu parles vachement bien français pour une anglaise..

- M'en parle pas!, rigola Alice en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Hermione. Depuis qu'on est toutes petites, elle vient pratiquement tout les étés, et on s'appelait, s'écrivait.. Elle apprend vite ma p'tite.

Alice fit un clin d'oeil à son amie avant de poursuivre.

- Son accent en a fait craqué plus d'un.. Tout les garçons que je voulait finissaient par tenter leur chance!

- N'exagère pas, Al'..

C'est sur cette bonne ambiance qu'ils accueillirent un autre ami de Thomas et Alice, Raphaël, qui était un métisse très gentil. Ce dernier se révéla être un grand joueur et entraîna les filles dans des combats de coqs mouvementés.

- Bon.., soupira fortement Alice, s'affalant sur sa serviette, encore trempée. On pensait sortir ce soir, Thomas. On vient boire un coup à ton bar et on bouge en boîte quand tu as finit le service ?

- Carrément! Je finis à 00h30 ce soir, donc c'est tranquille. Je verrais avec mon nouveau collègue s'il veut venir. Il vient d'Angleterre aussi Hermione, tu vas voir il est super sympa.

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle le connaisse, tu sais. Hermione était dans une école spéciale!, fit Alice, se recevant ainsi un regard d'avertissement de la part de la brunette.

Ici, elle était Hermione Granger, touriste anglaise, amie avec une français. C'était tout.

- En fait, expliqua-t'elle, j'était dans une pension assez loin de chez moi parce qu'il avait les options que je demandais, donc je ne rentrait que pendant les vacances, et étant donné que j'était la l'été..

Thomas acquiesça et continua sur sa lancée de la soirée. Il voulait bien faire le taxi, mais souhaitait dormir chez les filles le soir, car la boîte se trouvait plus près de l'appartement d'Alice que du sien.

- Et moi, tu me ramènes ?, Risqua Raphaël avec un grand sourire.

- Mec.. T'habites pas la porte à côté je te rappelle..

- C'est bon, dors à la maison Raph', on dormira ensemble avec Hermione et vous dormirez dans mon lit.

Hermione tapa dans ses mains, toute heureuse à l'idée de faire la fête, et plongea dans l'eau fraîche.  
Les vacances s'annonçaient bien.

Hermione portait une robe souple bordeaux, et marchait sur des talons compensés camels. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée et avait laissé ses cheveux couler dans son dos. Alice, elle, avec revêtit un jean tellement moulant qu'on se demandait si il n'avait pas été cousu sur elle directement, avec des talons fins marrons et un débardeur noir qui semblait simple mais qui avait en fait un décolleté plongeant dans le dos. "Les mecs adorent voir le dos des filles" avait décrété la jeune blonde avant de partir.

Elles entrèrent dans le bar et allèrent s'asseoir sur une banquette, où Raphaël était déjà installé, papotant avec une des serveuses.

- Bonsoiiiiiir, chantonna Alice en s'asseyant gracieusement sur la banquette moelleuse.

Raphaël lui adressa un petit sourire et un clin d'oeil, puis se décala pour laisser Hermione s'asseoir.

- Vous voulez prendre quoi ?, demanda le métis en donnant un gras coup de bras en l'air pour appeler Thomas.

Hermione sourit à Thomas qui arrivait avec un grand sourire, tout pimpant dans la chemise noire à l'effigie du bar.

La sorcière le charria un peu sur les baskets qu'il portait avec, qui cassaient toute la tenue si classe.

- Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, déclara Thomas en tournant les talons, vous n'avez qu'à venir commander au bar.

Alica leva les yeux aux ciels, marmonnant qu'il était bien trop susceptible et Hermione déclara que puisqu'elle l'avait cherché, elle irait commander directement au bar pour s'excuser.

Elle avança avec détermination jusqu'au bar, repoussa sa chevelure dans son dos, et adressa son sourire le plus éclatant au jeune brun.

- Trois Whisky Coca s'il vous plait Monsieur..

- Ca va, ca va, je rigolais.. Attend, mon collègue va vous les faire, moi je dois laver ces verres là. DRAGO!

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, et son cerveau commença à tourner à une vitesse folle. Drago, comme Drago Malefoy. Il ne devait pas y avoir tant de Drago anglais dans le monde..

Ses craintes furent vérifiées quand une tête blonde débarqua derrière le bar. Il tapa dans la main de Thomas, souriant. Hermione, déjà étonnée de trouver cet idiot ici, le fut encore plus quand elle réalisa que c'était un bar moldu, et qu'il venait de taper dans la main de quelqu'un, EN SOURIANT NORMALEMENT, et pas avec cet horrible sourire en quoi.

- Mon amie à besoin de trois Whisky Coca, déclara Thomas en faisant un clin d'oeil à Hermione.

Drago eut la réaction qu'Hermione avait espéré: Il pâlit au possible puis fusilla la brunette du regard, qui elle était restée plus froide que la glace, attendant ses boissons.

- Bah alors Malefoy, tu sers pas tes clients ?, ricana-t'elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Granger ?

Ces deux phrases venaient de se prononcer en anglais rapide mais Thomas avait compris l'essentiel.

- Vous vous connaissez ? Tu vois Hermione, c'est possible, même en ayant été en pension!

Les deux sorciers continuaient de se fusiller du regard, yeux noisettes dans regard gris.

- Malefoy. J'ai soif, et mes amis attendent.

Drago marmonna, passa une main dans ses cheveux et prépara les trois verres, se retenant à grand peine de cracher dedans.

- Tiens Grangie. Heureux de voir sue tu as toujours la même tignasse., déclara-t'il en reprenant une présence Malefoyenne.

Hermione sourit, puis lui tourna le dos afin de retourner à sa table, essayant de ne pas faire tomber un verre.

Drago la suivi du regard, appreciant les jambes quelque peu bronzées et découvertes de son ennemie, puis la regarda s'asseoir dos à lui, en face d'un jeune blonde qu'il avait déjà vu avec Thomas. Alice, il croyait. Oui, c'est ça. Très gentille fille qui avait essayé de le garder, mais Drago n'aimait as trop les blondes..

Hermione était encore abasourdie 2 heures plus tard, quand Thomas revint changé en déclarant qu'ils pouvaient décoller pour la boîte, Malefoy sur ses talons.

Elle fini son verre d'une traite, pour se donner du courage, et réalisa qu'elle avait peut être trop bu de Whisky. Elle se rattrapa à Raphaël qui se moqua d'elle.

- Bah alors l'anglaise, je t'avais bien dit que le 5eme verre était en trop!

- Chuuuuut Raph', je vais très bien, et on va s'amuser.

- Ouais, ouais, ouais, ouais, commençait à chanter Alice, qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état que son amie.

Drago haussa un sourcil, surpris de découvrir une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui savait lever le coude.

Une fois installés dans la voiture, lui et Hermione servirent l'histoire de la pension où ils étaient ensembles et dans laquelle ils faisaient partis de deux bande bien distinctes qui se haïssaient.

- Hé bien, si vous pouviez mettre vos embrouilles de côté, histoire qu'on passe une bonne soirée et qu'Hermione se fasse draguer par des garçons qui ne ressemblent pas à Ron de préférence, ce serait vraiment bien!

- Tu t'es faite jetée par Weasmoche, Granger ?, se moqua Drago.

Hermione le fusilla du regard, et tourna sa tête vers la route, tandis que amie posait une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

La musique battait son plein dans la boîte parisienne. La piste de danse était bondée, et Thomas avait eu la bonne idée de réserver une table dans l'après-midi, sans quoi ils n'auraient jamais pu s'asseoir.

Alice attrapa le bras d'Hermione qui venait à peine de finir sa vodka, et l'entraîna en lui hurlant dans l'oreille qu'il fallait évacuer l'alcool et danser.

Rapidement, les deux amies se mirent à onduler sur la musique latino qui passait, attirant sur elles les regards des hommes. Raphaël les rejoint à ce moment, entourant les deux filles de ses bras et les entraînant à sauter sur place.

Puis Hermione se laissa porter par la musique et évacua tout ses problèmes en bougeant ses hanches et rigolant avec ses nouveaux amis qu'elle commençait déjà à adorer.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains sur ses hanches qu'elle rouvrit les yeux et se retourna, pour les planter dans un regard métallique.

Elle arqua son sourcil droit, interrogea Drago du regard.

Il se pencha à son oreille.

- Alice m'a raconté.. Weasley est vraiment un idiot, tu sais.

Hermione se figea. Certes, Malefoy était son pire ennemi, elle le détestait mais ces mots et son souffle chaud dans son coup faisait qu'elle ne pouvait plus penser.

Elle hocha donc la tête, et, étant donné que le blond n'avait pas enlevé ses mains de ses hanches, elle passa les bras autour de son cou.

Silencieusement, ils dansèrent étroitement serrés, la tête d'Hermione dans le cou de Drago et le menton de ce dernier sur le crâne de la jeune fille.

Alice, qui dansait plus loin avec Raphaël, lui montra les deux jeunes gens d'un signe de tête.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils se détestent ?, interrogea le métis à l'oreille de la blonde.

- Elle m'en avait déjà parler de ce type.. Apparemment c'était un vrai connard. Mais bon, il à l'air d'avoir changé, sans quoi Hermione ne serait pas avec lui..

Hermione sortit prendre l'air vers 3h. Elle s'adossa au mur et respira lentement. Elle avait chaud, était bourrée, et avait besoin d'un peu de calme avant de retourner faire la fête.

Elle sortit un paquet de cigarette de son mini sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière. Une mauvaise habitude prise pendant son stage à l'hôpital. Enchaîner les gardes de nuit rend accro à la nicotine et à la caféine..

- Fatiguée, Granger ?

Elle se tourna vers Drago qui venait apparemment de sortir, la chemise a moitié défaite et les cheveux dans les yeux.

- Cigarette, Malefoy ?

Drago pris la clope, et sortit un briquet de sa poche. Un long silence suivi ces quelques mots. Puis le blond le brisa d'une voix hésitante.

- Tu te souviens de la dernière année ?

Hermione le regarda, la tête penchée. Ils avaient repassé leur dernière année après la guerre. Tout deux préfets-en-chefs, ils partageaient le même appartement. Cela n'avait pas été de tout repos..

- Ouais.., souffla-t'elle, voyant très bien où il voulait en venir.

- A cette époque, tout le monde pensait que Weasley et toi ce serait pour la vie. Moi y compris.

- Tu as tellement changé de comportement quand on s'est mis ensemble, je n'ai pas compris.., murmura le brunette.

- Le jour où vous vous êtes mis ensemble, celui où je t'ai embrassé.

**FLASH BACK**

Hermione prononça le mot de passe, laissa le panneau se pousser et entra dans la salle commune qu'elle partageait avec Malefoy.  
Le sourire au lèvres, elle alla s'asseoir dans le canapé rouge, en face du fauteuil vert. Elle regarda le feu. Enfin Ron s'était déclaré, et enfin ils sortaient ensemble!

La jeune fille ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle attendait ce jour..

- Qu'est ce qui te rend si heureuse Hermione ?, demanda une voix traînante, se rapprochant derrière elle.

Oui, ils avaient décidé de s'appeler par leurs prénoms. Même si la plupart du temps ils revenaient aux noms de familles et surnoms détestables certaines fois ils se parlaient poliment et donc prononçaient leurs différents prénoms. De plus, Drago trouvait que son prénom sonnait particulièrement bien dans la bouche de la jeune fille.

- Ron m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, annonça Hermione, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le visage de Drago se referma imperceptiblement, puis il adressa à la brune un petit sourire.

- Tu vois, ce n'était plus qu'un question de temps. Bon hé bien si tout va bien pour toi, Grangie, je vais prendre ma douche.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle alla toquer à la porte de la salle de bain ou Drago venait de s'enfermer.

- Pourquoi tu m'a appelée Grangie ?! Tu n'es pas content pour moi ? Je vais arrêter de t'en parler tout le temps maintenant!

Drago soupira derrière la porte, puis l'entrebâilla.

- Non, je ne suis pas content Hermione.., murmura-t'il.

- Drago, tu devrais être content pour moi!

Cette foi-ci, il sortit carrément de la pièce et avant qu'Hermione n'ai pu protesté, il pris ses hanches et la posa contre le mur.

- Je ne suis pas content parce que Weasley est un idiot. Je ne suis pas content parce qu'il va forcement faire quelque chose de stupide qui va te blesser et à ce moment là, je ne serais pas content de devoir te ramasser à la petite cuillère à cause de lui. Et puis, si il te fais du mal, j'irais le frapper, alors je ne serais pas content non plus d'avoir toucher un rouquin.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir. Il rigola doucement.

- Et surtout, je ne suis pas content parce que maintenant c'est ma dernière chance de t'embrasser, et je n'en aurais plus jamais.

La jeune fille, toujours collée au mur, ouvrit grand les yeux et retint un hoquet de stupéfaction.

- Moi, la Sang-de-Bourbe ? Tu veux m'embrasser ?

- Ne dis pas ce mot, gronda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourtant c'est bien toi qui..

Mais Drago ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de finir sa phrase et avait doucement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut court mais plutôt passionné, comme si le jeune homme voulait garder le plus possible d'Hermione. Cette dernière se laissait faire, puis répondit avec hésitation.

Le blond se décolla d'elle, déposa un baiser sur son nez, et fit demi-tour en lançant une dernière phrase.

- Sois heureuse Hermione. S'il te plait.

Ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole de l'année.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Hermione s'était redressée du mur, et tapotait nerveusement sa cigarette, attendant la suite. Mais elle posa quand même une question qui l'avait beaucoup titillée.

- P.. Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ce soir là ? Et ne mens pas.

Drago sourit pâlement.

- On a passé l'année ensemble, et on s'est dit pas mal de choses quand même je trouve.. Tu avais même réussi à me faire comprendre le fonctionnement d'un téléphone. Ce qui m'est maintenant très utile! Et puis, je ne sais pas.. Je détestait quand tu me parlais du rouquin. Au début, je pensais que c'était juste par rapport à ma haine pour lui, mais finalement, et de plus en plus, j'ai pensé à autre chose.. Au fait que c'était peut être par rapport à toi, Hermione. Que le seul problème était que je ne voulais pas te savoir avec un autre, et encore moins amoureuse de la belette.

Il fit une pause, regarda fixement Hermione. Elle était là, magnifique avec ses yeux chocolat fixés sur le sol qui commençaient à s'embuer, ses cheveux qui flottaient autour de son visage..

- Je me suis dit qu'il serait trop tard après. Alors je t'ai embrassée., fini-t'il en un souffle.

Là, Hermione releva les yeux, et les plongea dans ceux de Drago. Elle se perdit dans l'océan gris qui lui faisait face et rigola.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ?

- Si un jour j'avais imaginé une déclaration comme ça de la part de Drago Malefoy.. hahaha..

Drago fronça les sourcils, mais avant qu'il n'ai pu esquissé un geste pour partir Hermione attrapa son bras, se rapprocha de lui, et murmura, tout contre ses lèvres.

- Et tu crois que ça pourrait marcher? On est tellement différents..

- On se complète, tu le sais aussi bien que moi., répondit Drago sur le même ton, frottant son nez contre le sien.

Alors ils s'embrassèrent. Ils ne savaient pas si ça allait durer à la fin de l'été, ils ne savaient même pas si ça allait réellement marcher, mais pour l'instant, ils étaient bien.

Le temps décidera.


End file.
